


Isaac Having A Crush On Scott Girlfriend Who Is Lydia’s Sister

by deanmonreigns



Series: Teen Wolf Writings [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Teen Wolf Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Reader, Isaac Lahey/You
Series: Teen Wolf Writings [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747444
Kudos: 9





	Isaac Having A Crush On Scott Girlfriend Who Is Lydia’s Sister

~Day dreaming about you  
~Getting extremely jealous whenever Scott kisses you  
~Lydia figuring out that he likes you and telling him it won’t happen  
~Feeling sad every time you and Scott show pda  
~Keeping his distance from you  
~Wishing that it has him that you  
~Getting happy every time you show him affection  
~Blushing whenever you look at him  
~Trying to make you laugh and smile  
~Isaac going to Paris to get rid of the heartache of never going to be with you.


End file.
